Rolf's Nightmare
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A lesson in what not to eat before going to bed.


Rolfs Nightmare  
  
Note: This EENE fan-fiction focuses on Rolf and the odd nightmare that he has.  
  
Werewolf  
  
In the darkness, he stalks his prey One lost sheep has gone astray Into his clutches, the sheep he slays Only bones left behind to decay Beware the werewolf on a dark night When the full moon is the only light He shall not harm you But a silver bullet will remain true Before he can kill again Let nothing but a carcass remain The sheep cannot on themselves defend So they rely on you, my friend Yet even though his life occursed Humanely ask him first Usually he will plead to die And only he knows the reasons why But many times they can be good Protecting their territorial neighborhood Still, such an existence can be One painful, sorrowful and lonely He cannot help the way he is This way of life is uniquely his No matter the outcome, the sad reply A killer of sheep must surely die Though hauntingly you'll hear a cry Of the cursed werewolf wondering why Mourn for him, then carry on There will be a brighter, new dawn For the curse will be laid to rest And no more tumult shall befall his breast.  
  
5-1-03, Beth Berndt  
  
Chapter 1—Son of a Shepherd in Werewolf's Fur  
  
After doing daily chores and making sure the animals of the farm were content, Rolf found himself exhausted, but he had enough time to wet his whistle with some delicious radish juice. Yet, he found himself even more enervated after taking a large swig of the juice and had difficulty keeping his eyes open. He was too tired to bathe before going to bed, but tomorrow bright and early, he would make certain that he was cleansed from head to toe. As soon as he realized it, it was face down fast asleep upon his feathery bed.  
  
Rolf found himself in familiar surroundings. Even though the air was rather chilly and the fog was thick and low, he was warm. A full moon shimmered from behind some wandering clouds. For some strange reason, Rolf felt he wanted to howl at it. Unable to control himself, he let out a melodious howl. Confused as to why he howled, he scratched his face and it was unusually furry. He had heard the legend of the werewolf before in his homeland, but could it be true that he had become one ? Curious, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the river and knelt to take a good look at himself. At first, he was horrified, but he accepted his fate. After all, he was a werewolf and there was nothing he could do to change that. But, for certain reasons beyond his own will power, he had a lingering hunger for vegetables that most people would not even touch with a 10-foot poll. From that point on, everything was hazy. The last thing he could remember was Kevin holding up a slingshot and being hit right between the eyes with a small stone.  
  
Chapter 2—Next Time, Easy on the Radish Juice  
  
As soon as the stone hit, Rolf awakened with a start. He felt his forehead to make certain he had only dreamt of being a werewolf and eating every last pickle, radish, beet, and so on, in sight. Wearily, he dragged himself to the restroom and took a drink of water. From the next room he could hear Nana asking him what in blazes was wrong because she had heard him scream like a sheep possessed. Rubbing his head from a slight headache, he responded that it had only been a nightmare. "Next time, son go easy on the radish juice. You know it gives you night terrors !", Nana said, in a firm tone. Rolf's father Hans continued snoring despite all of the noise. Nana shook her head back and forth, wondering how he could sleep so heavily even through the entire clamor.  
  
Yawning, he wearily dragged himself back to his room and threw himself into the satiny paradise of his bed-sheets. He would take his Nana's advice from now on...Never, ever drink radish juice after finishing chores. From now on, it was a simple glass of mineral water and nothing more.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Rolf didn't have to worry about nightmares again after following Nana's advice. Just like Hans, she was chock full of "Old Country" wisdom and he was proud to have inherited it. But in the back of his mind, he wondered if there were real werewolves in the world. His suspicions were finally put to rest when he learned that they only existed in legend after reading an old family tome that had been passed down from generation to generation. Smiling, he prepared himself for the rest of the day and began another long day of labor for the family. In time, there would be carrots, celery and many other vegetables growing from his garden that would be sold in the marketplace. But, for the time being he would make sure that he worked especially hard so that everything turned out to be hearty, magnificent and crisp. That would be no problem for Rolf, because as always, his determination and drive for perfection yielded the best crops in the entire cul-de-sac.  
  
The End  
  
Dedicated to those who made America what it is today, and to those brave soldiers fighting to continue preserving the American Way, as well as lending a helping hand to those who have no freedom.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 2, 2003 


End file.
